


scary movies

by thaounatural



Series: happy families [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sanha as binu's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: sanha couldn't sleep





	scary movies

"d-dads?"

sanha opened the parents' bedroom door, his hands were shaking and his tears were about to fall uncontrollably. dongmin sat up immidiately, messy hair with one eye opened and the other one did not, asking his son with a husky mixed with worried voice.

"yes cupcake? did something happen?"

bin also woke up from the noise around him, moved his hands on dongmin's stomach, and turned to the door, smiled fondly at his five-year-old son.

"whats wrong sanha?"

"i-i am scared." - sanha hugged his stuffed toy a little tighter. - "i c-can't sleep."

ealier that night, minhyuk, the child of the next door neighbor came over. as he let himself fell on sanha's bed, the older boy yelled happily.

"let's watch some horror movies together!"

sanha's excited smile disappeared from his cute face. the last time he watched a horror movie was with his parents. he didn't really remember it, but when the  
lady with long hair crawled out from the tv, he almost peed his pants. for the next five month after that movie, sanha refused to watch tv because he scared there would be a lady with long hair and a white long ugly dress will crawl out of it. dongmin tried to tell him it was just a movie, but he didn't believe it.

but minhyuk is his best friend. his dads and his teacher taught him not to make his friends sad. he didn't want to make minhyuk sad too. so he swallowed his invisible fear and said:

"yes, let's do it!"

minhyuk was more than happy, but sanha was more than terrified. 

dongmin chuckled, fixed his own hair and moved his body and left a space in between for their little cupcake.

"come here."

sanha slowly walked inside, closed the door as carefully as he could. he didn't want to wake any monsters up. then he quickly got on his parents' bed, crawled in the spot they left for him, which fit his tiny body perfectly. dongmin set out one of his arms, on which bin and sanha laid their heads.

"so," - bin put a hand on both his son and his husband. - "what did you and minhyuk watch today?"

"i don't remember. i used my hands to cover my eyes most of the time, but i accidently watched the scariest scene. i don't want to talk about it." - sanha pouted. 

"oh really?" - dongmin laughed, used the hand bin was lying on to play with his husband's soft hair. - "then why did you agree?"

"i don't want to make minhyuk sad. he's my best friend." 

the duck that sanha was hugging was birthday gift from minhyuk. he said "it was cute and small, and a bit too long, like you, so i asked my parents if i could give it to you as a birthday gift." he really cares about minhyuk, so saddening his best friend is the last thing he would do on earth.

"i'm sure minhyuk would understand if you tell him." - bin poked the little guy in the middle in the nose. - "how about inviting him over tomorrow, and you will tell him you don't want to watch it again?"

sanha hesitated. dongmin saw it in his tiny sparkling eyes, and reassured him.

"minhyuk likes you just as much as you like him. does he like ducks?"

"not really." - sanha remembered minhyuk is actually scares of ducks. he once was chased by a duck when they went camping together, and minhyuk did not enjoy that experience. 

"but he still asked his parents to buy you a duck, because you like ducks." - bin continued dongmin's story. - "and you don't like ducks as much anymore, because minhyuk doesn't like them. he would try to understand you, cupcake."

"you're right." - sanha smiled, followed by his own excited voice. - "so can we invite him over by tomorrow? i would like to build a castle in our back yard with him."

"sure, cupcake. now let's sleep, your dad literally tried to force me to run extra miles today, i need some good rest." - dongmin sighed.

"you needed it." - bin protested. 

"i didn't. never will. but let's deal with it tomorrow okay? i'm tired." - dongmin raised himself on one elbow, kissed both their child and his husband on their foreheads while smiling. - "good night binnie and cupcake."

"good night dongmin and cupcake."

"gooooood niiiiight dads, i love you!"

"we love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at @ultidm (a capital i) on twitter


End file.
